Jason's Dream
by mrhutch98
Summary: After his scheme works, Jason thinks he has it set. He has no idea he caught the attention of a certain goddess. He is given a task that can make or break him. Will he succeed or will he fail? Sequel to Jason's Scheme


**So here's the sequel! Please review! Also, the italicized parts is the dream.. I sadly do not own the Percy Jackson series.. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where the hell is Percy and Nico?" Jason grumbles.

"Let's just start without them." Leo says.

"No! We can't do game night without them. Remember last time." Piper says. "We played Pictionary without Percy and he pouted for a week."

"Who would have thought he liked Pictionary that much?" Leo asks. "I like playing Mouse Trap."

"That's because you always make it way to complicated." Jason says. "I mean, was the rocket really necessary?"

"Yes it was!" Leo says. "It really made the game interesting."

"Anyways, does anyone want to go get them?" Annabeth asks.

"Not me! Last time I did I saw them doing the do.. I didn't know it could stretch like that." Leo shivers.

"Ok... that I did not need to know." Piper says. "I nominate Jason."

"I second that." Annabeth says.

"Me too." Leo adds. Jason sighs.

"Fine! But I get to pick the game." He says. Jason walks out of his cabin and jogs to Cabin 3.

"Percy! Nico! It's Jason! If you are nude, please at least put on underwear. Piper prefers her special ones by the way." Jason calls. No answer.

"That's weird." He mumbles to himself. He knocks on the door. No answer. He sighs and walks in. Empty.

"What the.." Jason says, before something tackles him from the back.

"Hey!" He yells as he pins the suspect down. It's Percy. Go figure.

"Why did you do that?!" Jason asks. Percy laughs.

"Nico said it would be funny. He was right." Percy says. Jason eyes him up and down and smirks.

"Get dressed. I'm sure not everyone would appreciate your lovely trident undies." Jason smiles.

"Hey! Your girlfriend got them for me! She said you have some too."

"That's beside the point. Get dressed. I mean come on! They barely keep your butt in." Jason points out.

"Fine!" Percy huffs. He hobbles off.

"Nico! Come out come out wherever you are." Jason says. "I know you're in here, I see your discarded clothes." The shadows sigh. A half-naked Nico di Angelo appears from the shadow in the corner. Jason smirks.

"Cute underwear. Are those skulls?" Jason giggles. A blush spreads across Nico's pale face.

"D-Does it matter?" Nico whines.

"No.. get dressed it's game night" Jason smirks. Nico slowly scoots across the room and grabs his clothes. Jason goes outside and sits on the steps. After suffering for 5 minutes the two come out, fully dressed.

"Finally! Now let's get going, we're playing Clue." Jason says.

"Ugh! I always lose" Percy whines. Jason rolls his eyes.

"I wonder why." Jason says sarcastically.

"Hey! Only I can question his intelligence." Nico says.

"What! I think I have every right to question his intelligence." Jason protests.

"Do it and I'll send you to Tartarus" Nico says.

"Sure you will." Jason smirks. They arrive at Cabin 1.

"Aww it's here! I hate your cabin" Percy whines.

"Stop whining" Jason smirks. "It's not flattering"

"I feel like your dad will strike me out of existence" Percy shutters.

"Just shut up and go inside" Jason says, pushing him into the cabin.

"Finally! They're here" Leo cheers. "Did you catch them in the do?" He whispers.

"Leo!" Jason says. "No" He whispers back.

"So.. are we gonna get this game going?" Piper asks.

"Yea we're playing Clue" Jason says.

* * *

"That's so not fair!" Percy whines. "How can you win 5 times in a row!"

"Charmspeak is very helpful." Piper smiles.

"That's cheating!" Percy pouts.

"I think we've had enough game night for one night." Annabeth says. "Remember that movie night is tomorrow at Percy's cabin. And it better be clean." She says, giving Percy a 'you better listen to me' glare. After hearing everyone's goodbyes, they all leave to go to their cabins.

"They always leave this place a mess." Jason complains to himself. He decides to worry about it later. He strips to his superman briefs that Piper made him wear and goes to bed.

* * *

_Jason shows up a strange place. _

_"Wow, I know demigods usually have strange dreams, but I've never had one that was this.. realistic." He thinks. _

_"Hello." A feminine voice says. A beautiful, feminine voice at that. _

_"Who are you?" Jason asks. The voice laughs. It was the most attractive laugh he has ever heard. _

_"Turn around." The voice says. Jason turns around and his jaw drops. The woman is very hard to define. She has straight brown hair, or is it curly? Jason realizes that it's changing. Her face seems perfect, but in a strange way it gets more perfect by the second. The woman looks a lot like Piper._

_"A lot like Piper.." Jason says to himself. "Are you Aphrodite?" _

_"Yes my dear." The goddess nods. Jason bows his head. Who would think that the goddess of love would be so intimidating?_

_"Why do I get the honor of your presence my lady?" Jason asks. The goddess giggles. _

_"So polite! Your quite the catch." She says. "I've been observing you and your little scheme." _

_Jason shutters. He doesn't know how to react. What if she's here to punish him?_

_"I am actually quite impressed." She says. "I have also realized that seeing other gods children doing the matchmaking is so much more fun!" She smiles. "I want you to hook more people up." _

_Jason's jaw drops. "My lady... I can't do that." A smirk spreads across her face. Jason has never been so scared a smirk in his entire life._

_"And why not?" She asks._

_"I-I... I only did it to help my friend achieve happiness." Jason says. _

_"I suggest you listen to me my sweet." The goddess smiles. _

_"I'm sorry.. I just don't think I can." Jason admits. "I only got Percy and Nico together by pure luck." _

_"Luck?" Aphrodite smiles. "My dear, that was not luck. Their love was fading." _

_"It wasn't?" Jason asks. _

_"Not at all." The goddess says. "Love is very confusing. People thought Percy and Annabeth was love, even I did, but I did promise to make their love lives interesting." _

_"So you helped break them up?" Jason asks. The goddess nods. _

_"My sweet, you can make so many people happy." She says. "Helping them find their true loves."_

_"How about the people who get hurt by love?" Jason asks. _

_"Love is very tricky my sweet." Aphrodite says. "It wouldn't be special if there wasn't any pain." _

_"How will I determine the relationships?" Jason asks. _

_"I'll tell you somehow, trust me you'll know." She says. _

_"What if I fail?" Jason asks. The goddess shakes her head. _

_"You'll see." She says. "Well I must get going, remember this chat my sweet. I suggest to listen to me dear." She smiles. "Until next time my dear." The goddess disappears._

* * *

Jason wakes up in a sweat. He feels his arm to see if he's still alive.

"Wow.." He mutters to himself. He goes back to bed, confused and scared.

* * *

**In the reviews, tell me any ships you'd like Jason to try (no guarantees that it'll be successful) to hook up and maybe he'll do it! Also.. Please review!**


End file.
